suds of love
by UmbralWolves
Summary: after a long day at work Germany and Luxembourg share a sweet bath together fluff out the wazoo


Suds of Love

**Summary: Germany is taking a well-deserved bath after a long day in meetings. Luxembourg decides her man needs a good rub down.**

**A/N: Dammit! This is why I can't have nice things. Enjoy it…**

**B/N: My body is ready!**

Ludwig sighed heavily as warm water seeped into his bones, aches melting away in the bubbles. He allowed himself to slip in until the water reached just under his chin, his burly arms finding purchase on the sides of the tub. Closing his eyes the blond nation relaxed, enjoying the moment of peaceful solitude, and well-earned rest, knowing that as soon as the water turned cold he would be forced to face the chaos of his daily life. For the moment however a nice nap was necessary and in minutes the nation was dozing peacefully in the sweet smelling suds.

Luxembourg entered the house quietly, juggling a briefcase, grocery bags and the mail in one hand while the other tossed her jacket on the sofa and keys in the bowl. Her long brown hair was messy and rumpled, her shirt had coffee stains and she was almost certain there was maple syrup in her hair from her sister's kitchen mishap. Painted lips let out an inpatient groan as she put everything away in its correct place before noticing her husband's jacket in the hall closet.

"Ludwig must be 'ome. I vonder vhere 'e is," she pondered as she hung her coat up and closed the door.

Wondering down the hall she checked his; office, their bedroom, study, and backyard not finding him anywhere. With a shrug she went to their room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before gently padding over to the master bathroom, noticing for the first time the door was shut. Curiously she quietly pushed the door open, a sweet smile spreading across her face. In the tub was her husband, napping tiredly in a frothy pool. His hair damp, head lolled back, eyes shut, and he looked like a vision of contentment. Alexandra went to leave and use Gilbert's master bath but had a change of heart and stepped inside closing the door softly behind her. She stripped out of her clothes and tossed them silently into the hamper and crept over to the bathtub and stepped in gently lowering herself into the small tub, Ludwig furrowed his brow and made a low grunt when he felt something brush against his knee.

Luxembourg shifted over closer to the resting German and settled herself over one of his knees, her hands rested on his abs before moving up wards toward his neck then out and over his broad muscular shoulders. She pressed her hands firmly against his skin, repeating the process. Ludwig stirred and sighed happily before his eyes snapped open and focused his gaze on Alexandra. She smiled softly and moved her hands back to his shoulders squeezing firmly and fully.

"Alexandra? Vhat are you doing?" he groaned as he felt some of the knots start to uncoil in his torso.

"Vhat does it look like I'm doing? I thought you might like a massage liebe." She cooed softly and her fingers found their way to the back of his neck, rubbing gently into the vertebrae there and playing lightly with his hair.

"Mmm. I meant why are you in the bath tub?" he moaned lightly as she shifted up his leg more to get better leverage.

"Vell I had a rough day and vanted a bath, and looks like you vanted one too so I thought maybe I could share a few quiet moments vith my beloved before Gilbert gets here vith Francis and Antonio," she offered simply.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close burying his face in her neck and sighing pleased. Alexandra wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him pressing herself fully into him and smiled contently, thumbs still pressing firmly into his shoulder blades.

"You are beautiful liebe, have I told you that lately?"

"Nein but I know you love me, and I 'ope you know 'ow much I love you."

"I do liebe I do," he said as his hands slipped down to her waist under water and rubbed circles into her hip bones drawing a pleased groan from her, before his fingers worked her lower back and legs.

"'Ey I was supposed to relax you and make you 'appy" she whined.

"You do make me happy." He smiled and kissed her neck softly and hugged her closer, legs intertwine beneath the soapy surface.

"I could stay like this forever," she murmured into his chest resting her head there, a hand splayed across a pictorial the other busying itself with running through his damp blonde hair.

"I vould be fine vith that," he whispered and held her eyes closing once more.

They remained that way until the water grew too cold to stay in, Germany scooping his wife into his arms and carrying her out, a soft fluffy towel wrapped around her after he helped dry her off, she returning the gesture. They shared a sweet kiss before dressing in baggy clothes and curling up on their bed together, away from Gilbert and his buddies, and for a moment everything in the world was balanced.

"Ich liebe dich miene prinzessin"**

"Ich liebe dich auch meine Liebste"**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that sappy gooey mess. Anyway the translations are liebe means love. Ich liebe dich miene prinzessin, means I love you my princess and ich liebe dich auch meine Liebste means I love you too my dearest one.**

**B/N: THAT WAS SOOO FREAKING CUTE! I AM SO DONE!**


End file.
